dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 161
Episode 161 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 160 Next: Episode 162 Highlights *The Vigilant Christian became an Illuminati sock puppet. *Your flat screen TV will be stolen by a libertarian extremist. Videos Played #Wild Bill: Liberal Screwballs With Guns! #Joe Jinky: Liberals prop up Chris Kyle wannabe #Vigilant Christian: CERN: Mario Kidnapped into Alternative Dimension #Kent Hovind Q&A - Water on Mars, Praying, Miracles - #Right Wing Watch: Theodore Shoebat Calls For A Global Inquisition To Put Gays To Death #A Defense Of Political Correctness #I Am a Libertarian Extremist...and So Are You #Atheist On Judgement Day. "Why did you not believe in me" - God. #Stop the White Genocide! #Praying for Donald Trump 9-28-2015 at Trump Tower NYC #CNN: Donald Trump Won't Last (not found) #Brett Keane: Manatee talks about the evils of atheism Start Of The Show As always, the show beings with the Drunken Peasants shilling their shit. When the cameras were finally on, we were once again greeted by TJ the Mystery Guest. Scotty then attacks The Mystery Guests's family by revealing the fact that he is actually TJ. TJ actually shows signs of self-awareness by admitting that he thinks the anti-PC and anti-SJW crowd are just as overly sensitive as the people they're against. He realized this from his [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnRKWTmVylY Redneck History of Islam video], when the said crowd bitched at TJ for implying that "everyone who criticizes Islam is a redneck" (Our research team has concluded that this criticism is total bullshit). Ben then talks about how many people get angry over the Peasants disagreeing them on one issue. Apparently during the filming of Cop Out, Bill Cosby drugged Bruce Willis, and Kevin Smith didn't notice because he was too terrified to talk to him. They moved into the Crazy People Segment. The first video they watched was a Wild Bill video. In this video, Bill claims that the perpetrator of the Oregon shooting was either a Muslim Terrorist or a homosexual activist. Next, Kinky Joe whines about a Chris Kyle wannabe and how liberals are using him or some shit. TJ figured out that the solution to all these shootings is to let people dress up as super heroes in class rooms; this will deter bad guys. While TJ complains to Joe Jinky about how he is garbage at making videos, Scotty shares his fanfictions about Kinky Joe and Chris Kyle sucking each other's balls. After that rambling nonsense came to an end, Ben prepares TJ, Scotty, and the audience for the strangest Vigilant Christian video he's ever seen. Mario's video begins with his audio way out of sync, and apparently it's about CERN. Human words cannot describe the level of madness in Mario, all that can be said is that he turns into a sock puppet via video editing. Middle Of The Show The first video the peasants played in the second hour of the show is a video of Kent Hovind talking about what a sexual dino he is taxes, church and other crap that no one cares about. TJ suggests that Kent Hovind start his own reality show. Also, Kent Hovind's finances are apparently done by God (no wonder he went to jail for tax evasion). Kent Hovind questions the credibility of the New York Times and NASA. He says that the only reason that NASA says there is water on Mars is to keep the funding coming in. Theodore Shoebat expressed his desire to establish a collective law based on a Christian Theocracy to enforce the entire world, via Christian world domination. Yes, he actually declared that everyone in the whole world should be forced to adhere to that said Christian law and theocracy. He also believes that Christians are superior to everyone else. After exposing Theodore as a homosexual, the peasants responded to some woman who was promoting political correctness because she thinks it goes hand in hand with free speech. Then, they experienced a technical issue with their internet connection, this forced them to go into a brief Music Break. After the break, the peasants discussed Scotty's crack addiction and reviewed a video from JezuzFreek's fat windbag brother who was talking about being a libertarian extremist. End Of The Show The peasants watched a video filmed by a prick that was so stupid that he didn't know how to turn his phone sideways. The man in the video talks about why atheists don't believe in God. The peasants then watched a video from a KKK website about white genocide. The Klan members in the video were inbred ugly fucks so TJ brought up a scene from the comic series, Preacher. Subsequently, they entered the White Guilt Segment where Scotty talks about why taking pride in race is stupid. The peasants watched a video of people praying around Donald Trump. A guy touched Donald's face and prayed for it, which the peasants compared the guy's hand to the facehuggers from Aliens. They moved on and covered a news report from CNN about some wanker who used to advise Mitt Romney. This wanker states that Trump won't last in the presidential campaign. The peasants ended the show with a Brett Keane video where Brett was criticizing the evils of atheism. Quotes *''"Kinky Joe wants to have sex with Chris Kyle" ''- Scotty *''"I thought the human species originated in Africa not Iraq" ''- TJ *"Bitchworth, polish my dildo collection" - Ben describing, in a British accent, what he would do if he had a butler *''"Bitchworth, the toilet is clogged! Reach your hand down there and see if you can find the problem" ''- TJ describing, in a British accent, what he would do if he had a butler *''"Racial Pride is so fucking stupid''" - Scotty's display of white guilt *''"Anyone who hasn't read those comics probably should."'' - TJ recommending the comic series, Preacher. Trivia *Jenny McDermott, Brett Keane, Devon Tracey, and Wild Bill will always thumbs down the stream before it even starts. *The movie, Cop Out was worse than TJ's dad dying. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (Thunderf00t, Jenny McDermott, and Anita Sarkeesian and Devon Tracey appeared in this episode)Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes